1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to cleaning devices. More particularly, it relates to an apparatus and method for cleaning chandeliers in about one-eighth the time as prior art devices and methods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chandeliers or other light fixtures are typically cleaned by a manual method that takes several hours, depending upon the size and style of the chandelier or other light fixture.
More particularly, the manual method includes scrubbing of the chandelier with chemicals to remove dirt from the various parts of the chandelier. This method is labor-intensive and time-consuming. Moreover, the chemicals attack the lacquer coating that protects the metal frame of the chandelier and oxides underlying the metal.
There is therefore a need for a cleaning method that takes minutes instead of hours. Moreover, there is a need for a cleaning method that does not employ chemicals.
The chemicals used in the prior art cleaning methods may be dispensed from bottle sprays. These devices are hand-pumped and heavy. Their use requires an unacceptable amount of repetitive motion because one to twenty bottles, at a minimum, may be needed to clean just one chandelier.
Thus there is a need for a cleaning method that reduces the amount of labor required to complete a job, that substantially eliminates repetitive movements, and that does not require the use of heavy bottles.
Manual scrubbing also results in at least a few broken crystals. Accordingly, there is a need for a touchless cleaning method that eliminates manual scrubbing.
However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in this art how the identified needs could be met.